youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rayo Confuso
|Nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |Nacionalidad = 20px Argentina |Redes sociales = 28px|link=http://rayoconfuso.com.ar/|Sitio web oficial 28px|link=https://www.facebook.com/rayoconfuso|Página de Facebook 28px|link=https://www.instagram.com/rayoconfuso/|Cuenta de Instagram 28px|link=https://twitter.com/rayoconfuso|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/106604805679599698455|Perfil de Google+ |Clasificación = Entretenimiento, críticas, análisis, animación, curiosidades y videojuegos. |Suscriptores = +50.000 |Vídeos = +74 |Inicio = Antigüedad: 14/07/2015 Primer vídeo: 28/06/2016 |Primer vídeo = DESTROZANDO Uncharted 4 - Crítica |Vídeo popular = CANDY CANDY - RESUMEN + Diferencias Manga & Anime (Primera Parte)}} Rayo Confuso es un canal argentino creado por Cecilia y Santiago quienes realizan análisis y críticas de videojuegos, series, películas, animé o manga. Siempre con argumentos, ejemplos y humor ya que aman la crítica y el debate. Realizan cosas audiovisuales desde Buenos Aires, Argentina. Inicios Rayo Confuso es un proyecto que viene de su necesidad de realizar críticas y análisis de los videojuegos, series y películas que consumen. Al ser diseñadores gráficos, tienen la costumbre de prestarle atención al detalle. Entender cómo fueron hechas las obras que les gustaban, poder separar sus componentes y tratar de analizar cómo y por qué funcionan. Con el pasar de las materias empezaron a tener más recursos para poder realizar las críticas de una manera adecuada y siempre con argumentos que sustenten sus hipótesis y observaciones. El eje principal del proyecto es dar su punto de vista crítico de las cosas que les encantan, ya que nada es perfecto y son los errores los que hacen crecer a la industria. En pocas palabras les gustaría que Rayo Confuso sea un espacio que fomente el espíritu crítico de las personas. Como consumidores de YouTube desde sus inicios siempre les gustó como medio de expresión. Aproximadamente un año antes de que se publicará el primer video empezaron a desarrollar la estética: Logo, estética general, cromaticidades, musicalización, familiarizarse con los programas de edición audiovisuales y demás. Lo más fácil para ellos sigue siendo la parte de edición del video, hoy todavía es lo que menos les demoran. No dicen que sea fácil, pero para ellos es más ameno. Una vez que crearon una buena base ya está. Se sienten seguros con esa parte. Y lo que más less costó fue la locución. De hecho, el primer video no fue publicado, porque cuando se lo mostraron a un amigo suyo quien es el que les presta el micrófono desde hace ya más de un año, él less respondió "che, todo bien, pero me embolan como hablan... No se están divirtiendo". Al pensarlo destrozó su Destrozando y less tiró abajo todo. Less hicieron dar cuenta de que sonaban muy leído, con poca gracia y tuvieron que grabar todo de nuevo. Contenido El canal empieza con una crítica fuerte a un juego intocable para los medios más grandes. Sabían que no iba a caer bien con respecto a los likes, con respecto a la gran mayoría de los usuarios. Sin embargo es lo que siempre quisieron, incomodar el mundo del análisis de videojuegos, hablar de lo que no se habla, ir al detalle y tener como recordatorio con ese primer video, para saber hacia dónde iban. Pero no odian por odiar, estén o no de acuerdo con ellos, siempre hay un argumento detrás fundamentando cada error o incoherencia. La verdad es que como ellos hacen esto exclusivamente como medio de catarsis y por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, no tienen ningún tipo de censura para expresarlos. Obvio que les gusta más tener likes y sentir que no están solos contra el mundo, pero tampoco les afectan los dislike. Entienden que no a todo el mundo le gusta su enfoque. Secciones *'Anime & Manga Diferencias y Teorías:' Esta sección de análisis está destinada al Manga y el Anime donde recopilan los videos de Diferencias, Comparativas, Teorías y Críticas hacia el Manga y Anime. *'Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card:' Realizan análisis y teorías de la nueva saga de Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card en su forma anime. Ahí hacen las diferencias, teorías y detalles comparados con el manga de Clear Card de CLAMP. *'Eventos/Actualidad Análisis:' Esta sección analizan los eventos, acontecimientos o noticias del mundo de los videojuegos. *'Podcast:' realizan secciones para celebrar el número de suscriptores obtenidos o análisis de los capítulos de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. *'Destrozando Crítica:' es una serie de análisis de videojuegos, en donde se concentran en criticar los fallos y las malas decisiones conceptuales en un solo video. Este tipo de videos está centrado en realzar lo malo de videojuegos conocidos y exitosos, desde un análisis conceptual en profundidad. Apoyados de la teoría, la experiencia de los mismos, así como de la comparación con previas entregas y juegos del mismo género. *'Videojuegos Clásicos Análisis:' Esta sección de análisis está destinada a videojuegos clásicos. *'Golpe Crítico Crítica:' Es una serie de videos en donde hablan de un tema puntual en un videojuego, serie o película. *'Festejando:' Videos donde festejan los progresos del canal y dan las gracias a todos a sus suscriptores por su apoyo. *'Análisis Conceptual Análisis:' Esta serie de análisis es una serie de videos en donde buscan encontrar conceptualmente lo que hace grande a los videojuegos, así como las fallas y puntos que creen en merecer ser analizados. La mejor forma de explicar un concepto es dar un ejemplo y esta sección es un claro ejemplo de eso. Sus explicaciones, así como sus puntos de vista, están apoyados en argumentos basados en la experimentación y la teoría. Curiosidades *Para Ceci en cada cumpleaños al soplar las velas pedía poder convertirse en super saiyajin algún día. Su primer recuerdo jugando videojuegos fue a los dos años, siente que estos le enseñaron a leer y escribir antes que la escuela. Le es imposible imaginar cómo hubiese sido su vida si los videojuegos no existieran. *Santi nació en 1989, siendo el menor de 3 hermanos fanáticos de los videojuegos, fanáticos de las nuevas tecnologías y todo lo que se venía en Argentina y en el mundo. Gracias a su hermano mayor y su influencia sobre ellos, pudieron tener: Commodore’s, Atari’s, Nintendo, Sega, Playstation y Computadoras. *Para Santi básicamente éramos los fanáticos que estereotipan en las series y películas de los 90's y 2000's, jugando al Magic, RPG’s, juegos de Rol y todo lo que tenían eran demonios, esqueletos, magia y toda esa temática. Con el pasar de los años fue desarrollando una capacidad crítica muy detallista, de chico le destacaban como el “quejoso” o el que siempre le ve la quinta pata al gato. Cuando conoció a Ceci, juntos explotaron esa cualidad que compartían a niveles altísimos. *Desde chicos tenían el sueño de participar y ser parte de un canal de videojuegos, ya que englobaba sus dos grandes pasiones: los videojuegos y la crítica. Seguían programas como Nivel X, Top Kids, Gamebox, revistas como Loaded, analistas como Dayo y con el pasar del tiempo; Youtube. Plataforma que permitía crear tu propio mundo, tu propio lugar donde se engloban los pensamientos y los análisis personales sin ningún tipo de control o censura. *Canales como Bukku Qui, Dayo, AnaitGames les inspiraron para poder crear ese lugar que siempre quisieron. Pero también les inspiró mucho ver como medios enormes no aprovechaban su lugar para poder hacer buenas críticas. *Uncharted 4 fue el límite que les impulsó a realizar el primer video. Nadie lo criticaba, nadie decía nada, y así como no decían nada de Uncharted, nadie tocaba juegos sobrevalorados y ahí sintieron que era el momento justo de hacer catarsis. *La parte de locución es lo que más les gustaría mejorar, ven los primeros videos y sienten que mejoraron un montón, pero saben que podrían estar mejor todavía. *Para Santiago y Cecilia Pokémon inició siendo un videojuego RPG por turnos. Y Rayo Confuso es un ataque muy particular, ya que lejos de debilitar al enemigo: lo confunde. Y en ocasiones lo confunde tanto que el contrincante al intentar atacar se termina atacando a sí mismo. Es un ataque muy molesto y es odioso que te lo hagan. Uno no puede atacar y se va debilitando poco a poco porque se golpeas a uno mismo. Además de odiar y amar ese ataque en particular, les pareció una buena metáfora para el canal, donde el eje está en hacer una crítica destructiva que te deje pensando y que, en cierto punto, haga que los propios pensamientos te dañen a uno mismo, porque destruyen esa sensación de perfección que tienen sobre un videojuego o serie. *Para ellos es totalmente natural pensar que sus videojuegos favoritos no son perfectos. Muchos confunden su intención, no les molesta que un videojuego no sea perfecto, sino que les gusta amarlo con sus defectos y virtudes y por eso les gusta criticar, pero no significa que odien una obra en particular por eso. *Lo que les pasa es que cuando ven algo incoherente en la historia o algún error, en lo personal, esto les saca de la inmersión que generó la historia. Por más que sea gracioso y para algunos sea poco relevante, les genera una desconexión inmediata. Es como si recordaran nuevamente que lo que pasa es ficción y que no está del todo pensado. Vuelven a la realidad. Obviamente es muy distinto es cuando la historia no pretende ser seria y todo puede pasar. *Normalmente cada vídeo tiene como un "titular" que hace el guion, investigación y producción. Y el otro aporta, entonces siempre hay dos videos en proceso. *Una ventaja es que los dos son multitarea: Los dos guían, los editan, los diseñan. No les dividen las tareas por sectores, sino que depende de cada video. Cuando editan su método más común es que uno esté jugando a algo y el otro está editando. Cuando la espalda y la cabeza no le dan más de editar, hacen enroque y así siguen. Ayuda mucho a ser dos, son un buen equipo. *Lo que les llama la atención es que la mayoría de los comentarios que están en desacuerdo con su punto de vista se limitan a insultar sin argumentar. Tienen varios suscriptores que empezaron así y después de responderles bien y explicarles que su juego favorito no está en problemas, que es simplemente una crítica más minuciosa de sus defectos, les responden de buena onda y algún día quieren hacer un video por ser muchos los comentario. *Tienen varios guiones escritos sobre series. No los implementan porque como su público pide más de videojuegos o de manga y animé, les motiva más a seguir con eso. Pero nunca piensan el canal como algo estructurado en cuanto a temas, su única unión entre videos es la del enfoque crítico. *No les molestan en sí los memes, muchos son graciosos y después a todos les pasó de jugar con un niño gritón en una partida que se enojaba por todo. Lo que sí les preocupa un poco es la poca tolerancia hacia el otro. *Ceci recuerda mucho de niña de enojarse porque la computadora se trabó y perdía la partida guardada y eran etapas. La diferencia está en que esa época ni siquiera tenía internet en su casa para jugar online, no hay testigos, no está bueno encasillar a todos los niños que juegan Minecraft bajo ese apodo. Se ha cruzado en partidas con chicos de unos diez años que la tenían recontra clara y no les podía ganar, como también con chicos que no toleran perder y empiezan a jugar mal apropósito. Hay de todo tipo y lo importante es no prejuzgar. *Todavía no caen bien en la cuenta de esto, saben que dentro de la masividad que maneja internet, al haber tenido 7000 suscriptores era poco, pero para ellos era mucho. Y encima tenían los mejores suscriptores del mundo, les encanta lo que pasa en la caja de comentarios. Les encanta cuando aportan con información, aprenden un montón, les encanta cuando les dicen más defectos de un juego que ellos no vieron y ver que hay más gente que le pasa lo mismo que a ellos. *Para Ceci le alegran el día cuando les piden que destrocen juegos porque son sus favoritos y les gustaría verlos destruidos, cree que hasta ahora lo más lindo fue el dibujo de una chica, Gabriela. Less dibujó con estilo animé junto con personajes de videojuegos o anime que han pasado por el canal, al saber que alguien en el mundo dedicó su tiempo y talento para darles algo es súper gratificante, además de que el dibujo está bueno y lo tienen de fondo de pantalla en la computadora. *Cuando tocan los juegos o series favoritas de todos siempre hay alguno ofendido. No les molesta que no esté de acuerdo con lo que dicen como en el video de Sakura Manga Vs Anime hay muchos comentarios diciendo que prefieren el anime, incluso muchos defendiendo el personaje de Meilin. Es lógico por ser opiniones y todas son respetables y lo único que les molestan son los insultos ya que se puede opinar perfectamente sin insultar. *Sobre todo porque muchos insultan con su nacionalidad ya que Youtube se caracteriza por la diversidad, ven canales de España, México, Colombia, Perú, Chile, Bolivia y muchos países más. Además de que les encanta escuchar distintos tipos de tonalidades, y siempre se priorizan el contenido. Es irrelevante la nacionalidad del canal. Lo que siempre contestan es que se debate sobre el argumento, no sobre el argumentador. *Para Ceci su videojuego favorito va variando según los momentos de vida de cada uno siendo Pokémon Rojo Fuego, más allá de que se enamoro del juego por su primer versión en Game Boy, pero que sea su videojuego favorito no quiere decir que lo juegue todo el día, tuvo su etapa Bloodborne en la que no quería jugar otra cosa, ahora siente que Overwatch la está consumiendo la vida y cree que el juego que hizo que tenga una etapa más larga de juego fue el Smash de N64. *Para Santi depende del momento ya que a veces todos tienen la necesidad de un Shooter, a veces de un RPG y así van cambiando y conociendo nuevos juegazos y clásicos. Dice que se tiene tantos juegos favoritos que es difícil elegir uno ya qué hay muchos videojuegos por ahí. *Para Santi los mejores videojuegos de la historia son las sagas de las franquicias de videojuegos a las que siempre regresa y no deja de sorprenderse: Final Fantasy por los Tactics, Pokémon y Zelda, mientras que para Ceci es la saga de Dark Souls ya que son de los videojuegos que no dejan de sorprender y a la vez no envejece. *Para Santi los peores videojuegos de la historia son los juegos que tienen presupuestos enormes, guionistas, profesionales impresionantes y hacen juegos tan mediocres o iguales a los demás, él considera que Uncharted 4 es una gran decepción y uno de los peores juegos que jugó, ya que sabiendo de dónde venían y cómo está el mundo del videojuego hoy en día; es mediocre apostar a los gráficos y a los argumentos simples e incoherentes, él considera que Final Fantasy XIII no sería tan malo si no existiesen joyas como FFVII o FFX al tener ese historial tiene un peso y ese peso puede impulsarlos hasta el cielo o hundirlos en el barro mientras que para Ceci los videojuegos actuales son No Man’s Sky o The Order 1886 ya que también decepcionaron mucho después de todo el hype que armaron. *Para Santi los videojuegos infravalorados son aquellos que no fueron valorados ni en su tiempo ni en el día de hoy, otros que encontraron su lugar como XCOM que tuvo una vuelta triunfal, pero hay otros como Disciples of the Sacred Lands, NOX y Legend of The Dragoon que no tuvieron lo que merecían y los recuerdan enormemente ya que tendría que volver a jugarlo, pero el Monkey Island 4 recuerda que fue muy criticado, pero conservaba el humor clásico de la saga, admite que sí eran horribles los gráficos y las mecánicas, pero tenía muchos chistes relacionados con el 1 y es obvio que no llega al nivel de los anteriores, pero tampoco era injugable, dice que videojuegos de sagas que no están a la altura se acuerda del Dark Souls 2, para él no es tan malo al admitir que los otros son mejores, pero eso no amerita tratarlo mal y coincide con Ceci con las peleas de pulseadas. *Para Ceci los Videojuegos sobrevalorados son Uncharted 4, Until Dawn o Life is Strange mientras que para Santi son GTA5, MGSV o al RE7 porque tienen razón. *Para Santi El DLC no es algo malo de por sí ya que al agregarle contenido a un juego nunca es malo, sin embargo por encima del 90% de las empresas y desarrolladoras no quiere hacer las cosas bien, piensa solo en los réditos económicos que puede sacar de crear o reformar contenido, en su video de los DLC’s de Capcom criticaron las malas prácticas, así como también comentaron que no siempre se hace mal mientras que para Ceci hay empresas que son “el mal”, obviamente que repudian a los que antes de sacar el juego ya tienen pensados los DLC’s o ya se los quieren cobrar, ya tienen la predisposición de hacer las cosas mal, incompletas y sin esfuerzo, total después los actualizan o le agregan el contenido, además ellos consideran que los Pay per Win o Pay to Win son otra práctica nefasta y que debe desaparecer siempre que se tenga que pagar por algo esencial, está mal. *Para Ceci escoger una consola portátil sería Nintendo ya que tiene un gran catálogo mientras que para Santi es el que tenga la necesidad de juegos clásicos y totalmente dedicados a su consola: necesita una 3DS. Juegos RPG, Aventuras, Puzzles, Carreras, Deportes y por supuesto Pokémon. *Para Ceci las secciones favoritas de su canal son Los Destrozando ya que es una catarsis hermosa mientras que para Santi no sabe qué elegir y prefiere su particularidad y personalidad. *Hasta el momento se plantearon dejar de agregar secciones porque ya tienen muchas que son Destrozando, Manga Vs Anime, Noticias (de conferencias o salidas importantes), Podcast, Análisis, Resumen, Derribando Mitos y tienen pensando en más. **No quieren terminar abriendo tantas secciones que terminen por no establecer un estilo. **También hicimos historietas y chistes gráficos, creen que hay suficientes secciones, les quedan pendiente agregar “tops”, pero como abundan en el medio les gustarían primero ganar prestigio, para que sus tops se tomen en serio y obviamente no harían los clásicos Tops, sino que tienen pensado darles una vuelta de rosca. *Actualmente se encuentran trabajando en proyectos con respecto al canal, quieren sacar el video de la segunda parte de las Guerreras Mágicas, tienen varios guiones terminados sobre Bloodborne, Mega Man, Zelda, Resident Evil, como también otro de The OA y 13 Reasons Why, están con ganas también de hacer otro podcast y por fuera del canal están preparando algo para la sección “Cocina Geek”. *En la proyección del futuro del canal no se niegan que les gustarían poder tener un ingreso económico desde YouTube ya que ambos trabajan y no pueden dedicarle el tiempo que quisieran, pero tampoco es que les disguste manejarse así, el canal es algo que les da satisfacción, sin presiones, suben videos cuando sienten que están listos y no pensando en que hay que subir un contenido sí o sí porque sino no tienen ingresos. **Su meta es sentirse a la altura de canales de análisis, sentirse que su opinión tiene un peso y ser referencia de crítica, muchos en los comentarios les piden una opinión de algo específico por ser raro y hermoso a la vez, quieren saber que opinan ellos, porque sienten que su criterio pesa y eso les llena el alma. **Disfrutan mucho de este presente, de los comentarios, de lo que fueron construyendo en este año de YouTube que se cumple la semana que viene y en líneas generales, se enfocan en seguir mejorando, no estancarse y probar cosas nuevas. *Para Santi y Ceci desean que a todos los gamers, otakus y frikis en general que sean lo que quieran ser, que no les afecten las palabras de gente que no entiende lo que les gusta, que desarrollen sus gustos, consuman anime, manga, series, películas, estudien el arte, lean, hagan todo lo que este mundo y sus posibilidades les permitan, desarrollen un espíritu crítico, prueben cosas nuevas, lean, vean autores criticados, o que no conocen, aprendan a tolerar al otro, sus gustos, su enfoque, su estilo, que proyecten, nutran sus vidas con lo que les guste y no tengan miedo al fracaso: el fracaso es no intentar y siempre se puede mejorar. Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Argentina Categoría:Canales con más de un integrante Categoría:Animación Categoría:Crítico Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Cine, series y cómics Categoría:Otaku